


Tomber sur toi

by Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Calm Down Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Costume Kink, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Littéralement. Vautrage dans les escaliers inclus.





	Tomber sur toi

**Author's Note:**

> Participation au challenge du Collectif NoName de Mars 2017 - Trois façons de le voir.  
> Bêtaté par [Flo'w](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowTralala) comme toujours !

Erik Lehnsherr

Erik n'a jamais aimé l'hiver. Ça lui rappelle trop de souvenirs. Trop de cauchemars. Alors quand il se retrouve coincé en bas d’un immeuble résidentiel quand un blizzard se lève, qu'il n'a que sa veste en cuir usée par-dessus un tee-shirt en coton gris, un jean élimé et ses bottes, il hait, il déteste, il abhorre la météo et surtout la femme qui vient de le mettre dehors pour des prétextes injustifiés, ne lui laissant même pas le temps d'attraper quelques affaires supplémentaires - son écharpe, par exemple. Ou ses gants. Ou encore son porte-monnaie qui contient sa carte de transport... Ses dents claquent, muscles hors de contrôle, alors qu'il cherche un semblant de chaleur en mettant ses mains sous ses aisselles et son nez contre son épaule. Il n'a même pas trois pièces pour se payer un café et le faire durer jusqu'à la fermeture.

Il sait que s'asseoir est une mauvaise idée. Il sait qu'il devrait plutôt bouger, essayer de trouver un endroit où se réchauffer. Mais il n'en a pas la force morale. Il veut juste rester là, attendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un voisin sur le point de rentrer. Il s'installe sur les marches de pierre dont le froid lui mord immédiatement les cuisses. Il replie son torse contre ses genoux et observe son ombre que la lumière du hall révèle. Erik n'a jamais aimé l'hiver. Il n'a jamais aimé le froid.

Il n'a jamais aimé non plus se faire marcher dessus par un inconscient pressé de sortir.

Alors quand il se relève, le dos douloureux d'un coup de genou indélicat, il est prêt à hurler toute sa frustration et sa colère sur le foutu guignol qui ne sait pas regarder où mettre ses pieds. Sauf que ledit foutu guignol ne s'est pas encore relevé de la chute causée par sa rencontre inopinée avec le corps d'Erik, et semble avoir du mal à reprendre ses esprits, la tête entre les mains.

Erik lui saisit le bras et le relève brusquement, refusant de prendre en compte quelque sentiment qui aurait pu l'étreindre et l'empêcher de vider son exaspération sur un - presque - innocent. Innocent qui s'est débrouillé pour saigner du nez - _vraiment, ce mec-là a tout réussi !_ Mais lorsqu'il relève sur Erik des yeux d'un bleu plus pur que le ciel une après-midi d'été brouillés par des larmes naissantes, le berceau de sa colère est ébranlé. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa poigne se relâche et il fait un pas en arrière, incapable de maintenir le regard qui le fixe sans comprendre.

Il s'attend à des cris, à des larmes, à des coups, pourquoi pas.

Il ne s'attend pas, cependant, à ce que l'inconnu se précipite sur lui pour lui enrouler son écharpe autour du cou.

"Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas rester dehors dans ce froid habillé comme ça !" s'écrie l'homme face à lui, à son tour frissonnant.

Erik songe à lui expliquer que du sang continue de s'écouler de son nez, qu'il est lui-même en train d'attraper froid, et surtout qu'il devrait se mêler de ce qui le regarde, mais avant même qu'il n'aligne deux pensées cohérentes, il se retrouve bousculé dans le hall puis dans un appartement aux couleurs chatoyantes et au foutoir relaxant.

 

 

Charles Xavier

Charles ne prend même pas le temps d'avoir honte de l'état de son logement. Son cerveau n'a pas encore eu le temps de digérer ce qui vient de se passer. Il se souvient juste qu'il se dépêchait de sortir pour rejoindre Raven, en retard - il entend déjà sa réflexion sarcastique - lorsqu'il a buté contre une masse en plein milieu des escaliers du perron. Son nez le lance, la douleur crépitante et allant jusqu'à entourer ses yeux, mais l'adrénaline l'empêche d'en ressentir toute la force brute. L'homme, qu'il n'a jamais vu par ici auparavant, frissonne encore, à peine couvert alors que les températures ont chuté dans la négative en fin d'après-midi. Sa propre écharpe est toujours enroulée autour du cou de l'homme, et _non_ , sa couleur bleu nuit ne fait pas du tout ressortir le gris acier de son regard.

Charles le pousse jusqu'au canapé et jette deux plaids sur lui avant de fuir jusqu'à la cuisine. Il remplit sa bouilloire et la met en marche avant de sortir une tasse ébréchée et à la couleur blanche passée par le temps de l'un des placards au-dessus de sa tête, y met un sachet de thé avant de verser l'eau juste frémissante.

Il revient rapidement dans son salon, et l'homme n'a pas bougé, comme sous le choc, et _bon dieu_ pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas blessé en lui rentrant dedans !

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ?" demande-t-il, hâtant le pas et se brûlant les doigts avec l'eau qu'il projette. "Je vous ai fait mal ? Avez-vous besoin d'une assistance médicale ?"

Et le regard qu'il gagne à ce moment-là le fait stopper net. De la _colère_. De la _stupéfaction_ , visiblement teintée d'animosité _._ Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter tant d'aigreur ?

"Tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans la glace avant de me parler d' _assistance médicale."_

Sa voix est aussi froide et mordante que le vent dehors, alors Charles se rend compte de l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Son col de chemise est tâché de sang, et le tracé que celui-ci a effectué en s'échappant de son nez commence à sécher. Oui, effectivement, Charles ne doit pas sembler très sain d'esprit, ainsi barbouillé, les yeux écarquillés et les cheveux en bataille avec toute cette agitation. Coupé dans son élan, Charles se laisse tomber sur le canapé, près de l'homme. Soupire, les yeux dans le vague. Se prend la tête entre les mains, expire bruyamment. Ses yeux s'humidifient alors que la douleur le ceint totalement. Il ne réalise même pas que l'homme a récupéré un instant auparavant la tasse de sa main instable, avant qu'elle ne finisse au sol et le thé brûlant sur ses vêtements.

Il ne remarque pas que l'homme près de lui bouge sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'élève à nouveau. Charles lève les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il lui tend un mouchoir.

"Merci. Maintenant, nettoie-moi tout ça, tu veux ?"

Son ton est plus doux, son regard bienveillant. Pour la première fois, Charles voit naître un sourire sur son visage.

 

 

Elle

Elle est installée dans son fauteuil préféré, devant la télé, et grignote des chips qu'elle trempe dans des rillettes de canard pour se consoler. Quelle idée a-t-elle eu de laisser cet homme rentrer chez elle, dans son appartement, son sanctuaire, pour qu'il soit bafoué ? Elle avait eu tant d'espoir en voyant sa photo. Elle était sûre que ce serait le bon. Qu'un homme, un vrai, enfin allait la sortir de sa monotonie déprimante.

Mais non, il n'avait pas été capable d'atteindre ses standards. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

Elle croque dans une nouvelle chips recouverte de rillettes, recouvrant la toile tendue de son tee-shirt de miettes salées, remue les pieds sous le plaid, regrette l'absence de son chat. Lui, au moins, il la comprenait. Mais il est resté avec ses parents. Elle n'aurait pas pu réussir à maintenir son train de vie à elle seule, pauvre chaton. Il a besoin de tellement d'attention, de soins, qu'elle n'a pas le temps de lui procurer. Les brossages, la manucure, la litière, les pâtées spécifiques au thon pêché à la ligne... Bref. Mieux vaut se concentrer sur la vie palpitante de Pamela à la télé. Elle, au moins, a tout ce qu'elle veut. _Chanceuse._

La colère revient. Cet Erik s'est comporté comme un vrai malotru. Il a refusé directement ses idées, n'a pas voulu écouter ses suggestions. N'a pas voulu lui faire plaisir à elle. Elle ne lui avait pourtant pas demandé grand-chose…

Elle jette un œil triste en direction du canapé, où le costume de poussin gît étendu, pattes rouges pendant mollement par-dessus l'accoudoir.

Elle s'était énervée, avait crié, et l'avait mis dehors.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il avait laissé des affaires. Tant pis pour ce rustre.

On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, dit le dicton. Quand elle ira se coucher, elle ira fouiller dans sa malle à plaisirs.

Le deuxième épisode de sa série est perturbé par des bruits répétés venant de l'appartement du dessus, et _super_ , elle n'a besoin plus que de ça pour parfaire sa soirée ! Frustrée, elle monte le son. Elle entend malgré tout des pieds de meuble grincer, et se demande qui pourrait avoir l'idée saugrenue de déménager aussi tard un vendredi soir. Mais quand même, ils prennent vraiment leur temps pour déplacer le meuble, et par à-coups… Aucun respect pour l'entourage !

Après vingt minutes de bruits incessants - l'homme a vraiment l'air d'avoir du mal, vu le bruit qu'il fait - elle jette l'éponge et attrape son balai à franges roses pour taper contre son plafond. Avec un peu de chance il comprendra qu'il dérange.

Le bruit cesse quelques instants. Elle entend des voix mais n'arrive pas à en discerner les paroles. Le meuble grince une dernière fois - un peu comme si on avait soulevé une charge lourde de sa surface - et les pas traversent la pièce pour se rendre ailleurs. Une porte claque.

Enfin tranquille, elle se rassoit dans son fauteuil qui a eu le temps de refroidir et se concentre à nouveau sur la télé. Elle a raté toute une scène et ça l'énerve. Elle ira s'expliquer avec le propriétaire du dessus pas plus tard que le lendemain matin, d'abord !

C'est en se couchant qu'elle se rend compte que les appartements sont similaires, et que sa chambre est bel et bien en-dessous de l'autre. Elle n'a jamais entendu son voisin du dessus, mais il a visiblement décidé de porter la cerise sur le gâteau de sa soirée gâchée en prenant son pied alors qu'elle en a été privée.

Le lendemain, il l'entendra.

Le lendemain, elle ne s'attend pas à voir Erik en caleçon dans l'appartement du dessus quand le propriétaire - Charles - en ouvre la porte. Elle ne s'attend pas à leurs visages barrés de lignes de draps, les cheveux en pagaille.

Ah, les salauds !

 

**Author's Note:**

> Petites précisions :
> 
> \- OUI, il existe bien un costume de poussin taille adulte. Ce que vous en faites, après, ça vous regarde.  
> \- Il paraît qu'en fait, les chips aux rillettes, c'est bon. Vous pouvez demander à [Sana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashiya), elle a testé.


End file.
